Senna's Remorse
by Mustex
Summary: An alternate ending to book eleven.


A/N: This is basically an alternate ending for book eleven. Don't flame me about it being wrong, or anything stupid like that. In my opinion this was the obvious ending, but Ms. Applegate thankfully doesn't do obvious, so here goes, I'm starting right after Christopher and Merlin turned into skin heads. I'm not going to do the whole ending, just rewrite how Senna dies. Of course if this part's different obviously the rest would be different, maybe I'll go back and take care of it later.  
  
We headed towards Stonehenge, a couple of guys tried to stop us at one point, Merlin hit them with some sleep spell and we took their Uzis and went onward. Then just before we got there I heard Keith shouting at someone.  
  
"LISTEN B)&^& YOU'LL DO WHAT I SAY AND LIKE IT! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO BRING OVER TWENTY GUYS A DAY FROM NOW ON, AND AS MUCH AMMO AS WE CAN SQUEEZE THROUGH YOU! NOW THIS PLACE BETTER BE FULL WHEN I GET BACK!" and he walked away from the center towards us.  
  
Merlin jerked me down into the bushes just in time to avoid notice, I guess even wizards forget when illusions are up, or else he figured Keith knew everyone.  
  
Keith bolted by us, and we headed towards the center of stonehenge, I reconized someone with familiar blond hair laying down at the center. Why was she just laying there? But then I saw, and wish I didn't. Her arms and legs were gone. Apparently she and Keith had had different points of view on who should lead. As I walked over to her I realized they had tied the stubs to prevent her from bleeding to death, but had done little else. Who knew how long she had been there. As I got close I saw clear signs of infection. I leaned over, and saw her eyes were closed. I thought she was asleep as I pulled up the Uzi, trying to will myself to pull the trigger, and her eyes shot open.  
  
"Do it Christopher," she said weakly.  
  
"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Keith's a monster, and he has to be stopped. I can't fight him, he knows how to cause unimmaginable pain. And what's more he said that if I don't do what he says.........IF I DON'T DO WHAT HE SAYS HE'LL KILL APRIL!" she wailed, sounding ashamed of her own weakness,"I DIDN'T THINK I CARED ABOUT HER, I NEVER THOUGHT OF HER AS A SISTER UNTIL NOW, BUT SHE IS! I CAN'T LET HER DIE, OR DAVID, OR YOU OR EVEN JALIL!"  
  
I couldn't believe it. This comming from Senna. The same Senna who I had dated. The same one who got us sucked into this nuthouse. The same one who controlled David, and nearly got us all killed on ample occasion, she wanted to sacrifice herself to save us. 'Fine by me,' I told myself, but knew I was lieing. I leveled my gun.  
  
"Wait," Senna said," one last thing. I have something to say to each of you. As for you, you already knew this, but you weren't the brat I thought you'd be when I brought you here. You've grown up alot. Tell Jalil I was just getting under his skin when I told him to just accept magic, I wanted him to find the codes, I wanted them for myself. Tell April that if I could live my life over I'd change alot of things, but most importantly I'd try to be her sister, not her enemy......oh and she wasn't dreaming that night, I shapeshifted into Gollum to scare her. I had been listening to the story from the bathroom. And finally tell David," and she started to blush, even though she was limbless, laying in blood on the ground, she sure as heck blushed," I love him."  
  
"I will," I said.  
  
Then I heard Merlin come up behind me and Seena's eyes filled with fear.  
  
"You could still come with me child," he said," I can even heal you."  
  
"You're not Merlin," she said," Merlin couldn't even heal Galahad, let alone me."  
  
He eyes flashed white suddenly and the skinhead/Merlin caught fire. He started to scream as the illusion burned away, coming off like clothing, but then something I didn't expect happened, the illusion of Merlin began to burn away as well, revealing red hair, and viking battle armor.  
  
"LOKI!" I screamed and opened fire. He fell, still burning.  
  
"He's dead," Senna managed.  
  
I was kind of surprised at that," well if Thor's hammer could, in theory, kill Big H why could bullets, and fire kill Loki," I shrugged.  
  
Then I leved my gun with Senna and asked,"chest or head?"  
  
"Whichever you think will hurt less," she said, tears comming, although I could tell from the streaks covering her face lots had already been shed. I leveled my gun with her head, I estimated from this range a single bullet would blow it open like a melon......  
  
  
  
bang 


End file.
